starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Ariel Hanson
|fgcolor= |image=ArielHanson_SC2_Head2.jpg |imgsize=250px |image2= |imgsize2= |birth= |death=Late 2504, Hyperion (optional storyline) |race=Terran |gender=Female |height=5'4"Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Infested. (in English). 2010. |hair=Brown |eyes=Green |weight=125 lbs |faction= Agria colony Terran Confederacy (formerly) Terran Dominion (?–Late 2504) Raynor's Raiders (Late 2504) |job=Scientist Doctor Leader of the Agria colony |family=Talise Cogan (mother), Bernard Hanson (father) |voice=Ali HillisBlizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Credits. (in English). 2010. |concept= |concattop= }} Ariel Hanson was a scientist associated with Raynor's Raiders. She was a selfless and altruistic individual.2009-08-20, Starcraft II Story & Characters Interview. YouTube, accessed on 2009-09-08 Biography Agria Born to renowned terraformer Doctor Bernard Hanson and geneticist Talise Cogan, Ariel Hanson grew up on Agria, a colony founded by her father when he and Talise divorced. Ariel showed her genius at an early age; at age six, she began poring over her father's old chemistry digi-tomes. At eleven, she published her first research paper about the effects of mutagenic chemicals on the rare trabillia flower. At sixteen, after graduating from upper school two years ahead of her peers, she received a full scholarship to Tarsonis University, a prestigious institute that was also attended by her father. Despite the rich bio-diversity of Agria and her father's objection, she accepted grant and traveled to Tarsonis. During the three years on Tarsonis, Hanson earned a bio-engineering doctorate but refrained from accepting a job offer there. Disenfranchised by the crass, ruthless and arrogant intellectuals there – especially her own mother – she returned to Agria. Her mother only proclaimed she was simply running away from the "real" world, just as her father had. The words only reaffirmed Hanson decision: if Tarsonis was the real world, it was one she didn't want to be a part of. While her father remained the colony's chairman, she effectively became his second-in-command.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2010-07-24. Cast of Characters: Ariel Hanson. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2010-07-24. Her duties included holding a round of hands-on health examinations.Dominion Propaganda, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-06-19 Agria remained largely unscathed by the fall of the Confederacy. The Terran Dominion retained Agria's status and even stationed a permanent defense force there. In 2503 pirates raided the colony, intending to steal its advanced technology. The Dominion fought back, but many innocent colonists were killed in the crossfire. Hanson risked her life to save dozens of innocent bystanders trapped in areas of heavy fighting. She now believed the Dominion saw the colonists as expendable. The Second Great War ]] The Second Great War further intensified Hanson's hatred of the Dominion: When the zerg invaded the planet, the Dominion fleet pulled back to the core worlds instead of defending. Instead, Raynor's Raiders responded to Hanson's distress call and successfully evacuated as many colonists as possible.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, The Evacuation (in English). 2010-07-27. The colonists resettled on Meinhoff. Hanson, however, stayed with the Raiders to assist them, as they had neither a modern medical facility nor scientific expertise. As artifact pieces were gathered by Raynor's Raiders, Hanson studied the mysterious device, discovering that protoss could be killed simply being in close proximity to it.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Ariel Hanson (in English). 2010.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Supernova (in English). 2010 On Meinhoff, a zerg infestation struck the colony, but it was purged by the Raiders. At Raynor's suggestion, she began to devise a cure for the virus.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Outbreak (in English). 2010-07-27. Gabriel Tosh expressed concern that the zerg had nothing to gain from the invasion of Agria in the first place and that he felt something about Hanson was not right.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Gabriel Tosh (in English). 2010. Ariel Hanson also detected jorium in the minerals the Raiders mined for Tosh, which could be used to produce psionic abilities on humans.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after The Devil's Playground (in English). 2010 She also briefed Commander Jim Raynor regarding terrazine.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010 When the Raiders helped Tosh break open New Folsom Prison, Ariel Hanson discovered that his spectres, contrary to Nova's claims, weren't psychotic at all; the ghost had lied to them.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Breakout (in English). 2010 When the colonists reached the world of Haven on the border of protoss space, the zerg infestation found its way to Haven as well. A protoss fleet, led by Executor Selendis, arrived to contain the virus by purification. Haven Raynor chose to protect the colony.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Safe Haven (in English). 2010-07-27. During the fighting, Hanson continued to develop a cure for the virus. When the protoss were driven back, Hanson left to settle on Haven. She could not persuade Raynor to come with her. Nonetheless, Hanson gave him a kiss on the cheek and said he was a good man before leaving.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Good Man. (in English). 2010. Raynor chose to assist the protoss effort, believing that purification was the only way to stop the virus from spreading.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Haven's Fall (in English). 2010-07-27. Hanson was displeased, stormed off Hyperion s bridge, and locked herself in the laboratory. For unknown reasons she was infected. By the time the Raiders were finished purging Haven, 99.3% of her DNA was zerg. Raynor was forced to kill her. Fate At some point the Dominion became aware of the family connection between Hanson and her mother, who was involved with Project Blackstone at the time, as well as Hanson's involvement with Raynor's Raiders. Hanson was regarded as one of two "troublesome girls," the other being Maren Ayers. It was feared Cogan's research would suffer if certain details concerning her daughter became known to her. Regardless, Cogan was informed by Daniel Rothfuss, that Hanson had been caught up in the Second Great War, and that contact had been lost with her at Meinhoff, and she had last been seen around protoss space. Cogan believed that her daughter was dead.Dayton, Cameron et al (July 21, 2014). StarCraft II: War Stories. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ASIN B00IWTWTBY. Game Effect Hanson can be found in the s laboratory}},Michael McWhertor. 2010-04-23. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty: Once More Into The Campaign. Kotaku. Accessed 2010-04-24. until the player begins "Safe Haven", "Haven's Fall" or "Gates of Hell". Throughout the game, Hanson offers opinions on the previous mission. For example, after finishing "Breakout", Hanson states that Tosh and his spectres were not the psychotic killers that Nova claimed. Alternatively, if the player sides with Nova, Hanson expresses her dislike for the Dominion assassin.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Conversations after Ghost of a Chance (in English). 2010 Hanson's portrait is available on battle.net for players who complete the Colonist Mastery achievement. An "Infested Hanson" portrait exists within the game's data. Development Hanson was originally conceived as a male citizen, one that the player merely helped along the way. However, the design later changed to that of "doctor lady with glasses" that came to serve a more important purpose: Hanson provides morally positive guidance to the player through Jim Raynor,Allen 'Delsyn' Rausch, Chris Metzen, Andy Chambers. Behind the Lore of StarCraft II (PC). Gamespy. Accessed 2008-10-12. acting as something of a love interest (albeit limited by Raynor's status as a hard-bitten mercenary)2008-12-10, BlizzCon 2008: Starcraft II lore panel. Joystiq. Accessed on 2008-13-10 and bringing out his good side.Tom Phoenix. BlizzCon 2008: Starcraft II Lore Panel(Dead link). StarCraft II Armory. Accessed 2008-10-12. She plays the foil of Tychus Findlay, acting as "the angel on Raynor's shoulder," as opposed to Findlay being the "devil." References Hanson, Ariel Category:Terran scientists Category:Terran medical personnel Category:Infested Terran characters Category:Terran map and web characters